coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Tara Mandal
Tara Mandal was a love interest of Dev Alahan between 2008 and 2009. Biography Tara is the daughter of Prem and Nina Mandal. Her mother was a Bollywood star and had many affairs with other men, including Tara's boyfriends. Tara was introduced to Dev Alahan by her father in September 2008. Dev found himself instantly attracted to her. Nina, who was having an affair with Dev at the time, was furious and warned him off her daughter in no uncertain terms. In October 2008, Nina was further infuriated when she found Dev entertaining Tara at his flat. Nina left him in no doubt what would happen if he continued to see her. Nina continued to threaten him, telling him she'd reveal their affair if the relationship went any further. Dev eventually to Prem himself and told Tara that their relationship wouldn't work, without telling her why. In November 2008, Tara and Dev reconciled and Dev asked Prem not to tell Tara about his affair with Nina, and he reluctantly agreed for the sake of his daughter. Coincidentally, a few days later Dev was forced to comfort Tara when she discovered that her ex-boyfriend had had an affair with her mother. When Dev purchased the local kebab shop from Jerry Morton, Dev's daughter Amber was angry with her father for ruining her relationship with Jerry's son Darryl. Amber took the ultimate revenge on her father by revealing his affair with Nina to Tara. However, Dev managed to make amend with her and their relationship continued. She also moved into the Corner Shop flat. When Tara was planning to go to Scotland in January 2009, Amber hatched a plan when Tara's heating broke down in an attempt to get her to stay, as she believed that her relationship with Darryl depended on the success of Dev's and Tara's. However, it backfired when it seemed to have the opposite affect and Amber confessed tampering to tampering her plumbing. Tara was impressed by her honesty and what she'd tried to do for her dad and agreed to stick around. Tara later brought Amber a car for her 18th birthday. Tara later proposed to re-fit Dev's shop to turn it into an art gallery, she discussed the matter with Jason Grimshaw. Dev's uncle Umed got the wrong end of the stick and thought they were having an affair. Umed also began to suspect Tara was using Dev for her art gallery, but Dev defended her. Tara was later gutted when her art gallery received no reviews in the Weatherfield Gazette. Dev asked Amber's friend Minnie Chandra to phone her masquerading as an art dealer. Minnie found herself agreeing to buy £700 worth of art. However, Tara found out that Dev had arranged the buy and left him, feeling humiliated. Dev then slept with Prem's accountant Lisa Dalton and Tara turned up the next day to apologise for overreacting. In April 2009, Lisa arrived at the shop to tell Dev she couldn't stop thinking about him, which caused to Dev to panic and he told her he was back with Tara. Tara saw her at the shop before he could usher Lisa out and assumed she was there to see her. She insisted they go for a drink at the Rovers, but barmaid Poppy Morales saw them all friendly and revealed Dev and Lisa's one-night stand to an oblivious Tara. Tara later decided to give Dev a chance to confess but when she questioned him he didn't comply. Tara then began planning her revenge on Dev. She suggested to Dev that they both pose naked for each other in photographs to declare their love for each other. However, the photographer was conveniently called away when it was Tara's turn to pose. Several weeks later, whilst Dev was planning to propose to Tara she unveiled a large picture of a nude Dev as "artwork" on the Victoria Court flats. Thoroughly humiliated, Dev realised Tara wasn't going to accept his proposal and she left, ending their relationship. Background information The character's creation and casting was announced one month after Coronation Street was lambasted in a report by chairman of the Equality and Human Rights Commission Trevor Phillips for being "too white".Britain's most popular television programmes 'too white'. First and last lines "Pleased to meet you." (First line, to Dev Alahan) --- "Your father, when I found out what he'd done, I was so angry and humiliated." (Final line, to Amber Kalirai) See also *Full list of appearances References Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:2008 debuts Category:2009 departures Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court